Neptune/Quotes
Featuring quotes from: *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory *Hyperdimension Neptunia PP *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart *Megadimension Neptunia VII *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Cyberdimension Neptuna: 4 Goddesses Online *Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation *Hyperdimension Neptunia Hello New World *Hyperdimension Neptunia Dengeki Comic Anthology *Azur Lane In Battle Battle Start In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Pretty and mysterious Neptune of love and justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you! *Heh. No sweat. *I bet their experience points SUCK. *Looks pretty weak! *All's well that ends well! In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Heh. Come at me! In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *They're coming from above! ... Huh, third time for that joke, huh? In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *I feel safe with you, Nepgear. (Nepgear as teammate) In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *I'll show you the power of a knight! *Let's breeze through this~ Surprise Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Heyyyy, no fair! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *D-don't panic...! Symbol Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Just as planned~ In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I got first attack! *You better not whine that this was unfair! *The enemy is surprised! Boss Battle In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Going at fuuuuull power! In Megadimension Neptunia VII *Check out the guns on THIS guy! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *It's my time to shine! *... Can I make a joke right now...? ... No? ... Okay... Start Turn *Finally! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Gonna beat'cha up! *My turn~ ♪ In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *I'll NEP your FACE. *Why can't it always be my turn? In Megadimension Neptunia VII *I've been waiting~ In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *What do we do? *Oh! Perfect timing. *Finally! My turn~ Basic Attack *Chestbuster! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Choppy-chop! *Give, up! *Here I come! In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Gonna hit'cha! *Here ya go! *Hey! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'll nep you up! *Here we go! *Eat this! *Boom! In Megadimension Neptunia VII *Rush you up! *You can't see me! Using a Gun In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Stay still if you want kids! *Sniping! *Gotta aim for the head. Skill *Taaaaaake this! *This'll hurt. **Using Jumping Arts, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'm gonna show my stuff! *This is the end! **Using Dual Edge, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'm gonna beat you up! **Using Jumping Arts, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Nnnnnnnot lettin' you go easy! *Don't judge me by my looks! **Using Cross Combination, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I know your weak spot! *My status trumps yours. **Using Critical Edge, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Critical Edge, here we go! ... Gotcha! **Using Critical Edge, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Welp! I am the protagonist! **Using Stat Multiplier, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Hit 'em! *I'll end this! *Goooo! *Oopsie-daisy! *One more! Damage In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Ouchieeee.... *You hit me... *Wah! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *This is nothing! *Ugh... direct hit?! *H-hey! That hurts! *Not the face, not the face!! In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Heyyyy... *Owies... *That hurt! *Healz plz. Death *RIP in peace, Neptune. **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'm outies... **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia *Neptune has... logged out... ughh... **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 *Nepko has... logged out... **In: Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Item In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Time to uuuuuuse... this! *Item time~ ♪ In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Aha! My secret weaponnnnn! Guard In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Ssssshwing! *That won't work! *Oopsies~ Counter In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *It won't hit! *I see it! *I see right through that! Transform *No attacking while I'm transforming! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Neptuuune... change!! *Time to transform! Awakening In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Power explosion! *I'm getting serious! Awakening End *It's not over yet... *What? over already? *Woh! I ran out of time! Lily Assist *Be still my beating heart! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Fever *Alright, here they come! Let's get 'em! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls EXE Drive *Gonna use my special! ... Get ready to get hurt! **Using Neptune Break, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Tadaa! Special attack number two! ... Go! **Using Neptune: HDD, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'll break the enemy's and the game's balance! ... Laaaaaaast! ... Alllllllright! Here comes one more! **Using Neptune Break, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Alright! Special attack, go! *Up, up, down, down, left, lef- oh, whatever. Secret code entered. Kill In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Buh-bye! *Easy! In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Easy-peasy! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Mine! *The final blow is mine! *Heh-hehh! In Megadimension Neptunia VII *Order up! Win *We completed our objective! **Quest complete, in: Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Am I like, super strong? *Yay, a victory! *I win the MVP award! *Got 'em good. *Our party rules! In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Hey, am I super or what? *I'll win again, next time! *That was tough... In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 *It's one kajillion times infinity years too early for you to defeat me! *Victory! In Megadimension Neptunia VII *Woohoo! *Total victory! *That was pretty tough... *Phwew! It's finally over! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *So easy! *You can thank me later~ *Easy, peasy! *I did good, huh? Level Up *version of FF's victory jingle **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *version of FF's victory jingle, but higher pitched and annoying **In: MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *I'm gonna get even stronger! Ohhhhh man! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I got stronger! **In: Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Dash In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *Gotta go fast! In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Woosh! *As graceful as the wind! Chat in Cyberdimension Neptunia *Paladin neptune takes the stage! *I'll nep them all up! *Awesome job! *Hmm... interesting. what to do? *We have days like this, too. *Because i'm the protagonist! *My wrath is at the highest point of joy! In Battle (as Purple Heart) Transform Complete In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Now brace yourself. *No messing around from here. Start Turn In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'll finish it. *I'm starting. *Leave it to me. Basic Attack In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I won't let you get away. *How's... this?! *You're WIDE open. Using a Gun In Hyperdimension Neptunia *I'll get you. *I'll get you. *Please move! *Perfect. Aim. Skill *I'll slice you. **Using Jumping Arts, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'll slice you in half! **Using Cross Combo, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *My critical edge will tear you apart! ... You're finished. **Using Critical Edge, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'll show YOU the power of the protagonist! **Using Stat Multiplier, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Damage In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Wow! *That didn't work. *Ugh...! I can't dodge it! *I let my guard down! Fever *Let's end it here! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls EXE Drive *This is my special. I'm going all out, be prepared! ... Unfortunately, there's more. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Win In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Everyone! We did it! *I hate feeling like I'm not good enough. In Megadimension Neptunia VII *You weren't worth transforming for. *An obvious victory. *That was a clumsy fight... *You were too weak to justify using this form. (NEXT form) In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *That was a PATHETIC battle. Level Up *This isn't bad. **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Out of Battle Destination Select In Megadimension Neptunia VII *Going here, huh? *I choose... you! In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Let's go here. Return to Town In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Time for pudding...! *Let's head back and rest. *Alright, let's go home. Jump *Boing! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Kanga-nep! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Like a Kangaroo! **In: Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Found Item In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Digging for coal~ *Found an itemmm~ *I pick this up! Opening Chest In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *This treasure is mine! *We did it! *Na na na naaa~ ♪ Dungeon Skill In Hyperdimension Neptunia *I'ma break it! *Boom! Chirper In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation *Honestly, I think my sister is really hot waifu material. Menu Chirper In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *A wild NNNNNNNNEPTUNE appears! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *This is going SUPER good! (With full health) *I don't think I can lose to ANY enemy. (With full health) *No damage at all! (With full health) *I'm totally fine. Just a scratch. (With high health) *Hmm. Kinda got hit a bit. (With high health) *I can't take it anymore... (With low health) *No more abuse... (With low health) Equip In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Equipment change! *I can use anything well. *Don't forget to equip your cool stuff. Chat in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *I have a bad connection. Idle *The moment you give up is the moment the game is over for you. **In: Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Out of Battle (as Purple Heart) Equip In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *This is good. *Do I look good? *I'll choose this. Cutscenes In Hyperdimension Neptunia PP *All I can input is Neptun! In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *pop In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation *Time is shorter than our skirts, ladies! In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Wow, so much nope right now. *Behold, for I am wearing my shocked face. *Holy craparoni! *What sort of situational comedy situation have you situated me in, Vert?! In Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed *Can't wait to be read to about how cute we are! *Methinks Noire and Uni had some kinda lovey-dovey mushy-smushy kissy-face moment or whatever. *Bawwwwwwww. In Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart *Me no likey! Me angry Nep-Nep! Nep-Nep smash! In Megadimension Neptunia VII **Neps Internally* *I staunchly refuse to listen to people all the time. *How many times do I have to nepping tell you?! *We're going to be STERILIZED! *Nep yeah! *Iffy, have I ever told you that I believe people who illegally copy games should serve a life sentence in prison? *Ooooh! It's Nepgear! I gotta kill her! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *YOU MADE HER CRY! ARE YOU SURE YOUR NAME IS SATUUUURN? I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S ACTUALLY SATANNN! *Well, I can't help that I look so cool. People just can't resist my aura. *It's protagonist stuff. You wouldn't get it. *I mean, can you believe Neptune, the great protagonist, is the first to die?! I totally didn't see that coming! *NEP! NEP! NEP! NEP! *Please, be gentle with me, Iffy... *You're going to start from my most delicate areas?! Oh, no! *M-my body felt coolant shoot down my frame! *Well, at times like these, I like to yell... TEACH ME, HISTY! *Dang, Histy! Back at it again with the speculations! *I hate reading! I wouldn't read even if someone paid me in pudding to do it! *Ah, well. I'll just have to learn how to speak in motorcycle. Beep beep. *As a sign of our friendship, do ya wanna ride me? *What? I'm going to ride myself? *Whoa, that sounds really cool! Well, despite it being you. In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Yup, no good. we're gonna die! Cutscenes (as Purple Heart) In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Neptune does what you all don’t. In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *What is this beautiful object that sparkles with this bright, golden light? seeing pudding for the first time In the Anime *Are... you trying to make a sister sandwich or something? Oh my, how lewd. laughter *You better check yourself before you wreck yourself. *This isn't stealth marketing, this is shameless marketing! *Aaaaaah, if I can't preorder my game, I'll miss the day-one DLC! THIS SUUUUUUUCKS!!! As Purple Heart *We have assembled... a true Dreamcast! In the Manga In Hyperdimension Neptunia Hello New World *SO TONKATSU SAUCE IS FINE TOO? *I WANT NOTHING BUT PUDDING FOR DINNER!!! In Hyperdimension Neptunia Dengeki Comic Anthology *You and everyone else are worthless. (towards Nepgear) In Azur Lane Cutscenes *Tonight, we dine in heaven, Noire! *Oooh, I see you're a woman of culture! *I'm working on the lyrics and choreography for this new song I've named "Nep-nep Style"! *Sigh Being a big-shot CPU loved by everyone sure is tough... *Even though Noire has the most black heart here~ Secretary (Greeting) *Welcome back! Let's give it all we've got, nep! Secretary (Touch) *Ahahah! That tickles! Stop that, will you! *Hey! You can't do that, Commander! Secretary (Idle) *Heheh! How's my rigging look? It's all so Azur Laney! Looks good on me, don'tcha think? *I'm hungry... Go get me some pudding, Commander! *Nep Nep♪ Nep nep♪ Nep nep neppynep♪ *Me, do some missions? I'll help if you give me 5 servings of pudding, how's that? ... I'm just kidding! Let's get out there and finish it! Secretary (Commission completed) *Hey! Everyone's back! Shouldn't we head out and meet them? Dock *Commander obtained! Now we're gonna play some games together! Listen: you're not getting any sleep tonight. *It's so embarassing when people stare at me like that. *What should we play today? How about "who's-their-crush"? Hmm, your crush... that's gotta be me! Heheh, spot on, aren't I? (Love) In Battle *Nep?! It's not time to panic just yet! *Witness the might of the protagonist! Win *Justice will always win! Just kidding... Category:Quotes